Kaa and Frankie
by KaasGirls
Summary: Frankie Foster's encounter with Kaa, the hypno snake.


"Oh, man, I need a break from Foster's for a while. Those imaginary friends drive me crazy." Frankie said as she walked out of the door of Foster's.

Frankie was overworked and tired as usual and needed some quality time to herself.

"I might as well head into the jungle over there. It's the best place to go to get some peace from those imaginary friends."

She walked out of Foster's and into the jungle unaware that something or someone was watching her. It was Kaa the Snake.

"Well, look at thisss, it'sss a human female. And ssshe'sss a beautiful one asss well."

Kaa decided to move in closer to Frankie.

"Wow, it's a really nice jungle. I wish I could stay here."

Frankie kept walking through the jungle and soon ran into Kaa.

"Hello, there, missss."

"Oh my gosh, a talking snake! I must be hallucinating! You're not one of those imaginary friends, are you?"

"I am not one of thessse imaginary friendsss of which you ssspeak, my dear. My name isss Kaa. What'sss your name?"

"Frances Foster. Everybody calls me Frankie."

"Well, Missss Frankie, you're very beautiful."

"You really think so, Kaa?"

"Yesss, Frankie. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to the jungle to get away from my very busy life and those imaginary friends for a while. They always drive me crazy."

"Do you sssometimes wisssh you could get away from your busssy life completely, Frankie?"

"Oh, yes, Kaa. Even right this very moment."

"Well then, why don't you ssstay in thisss jungle with me? I'm not going to do anything bad to you. You'll have a better, peaceful life with me, Frankie."

"Alright, then. I guess it beats dealing with imaginary friends all day."

"Good girl, Frankie. Why don't you come up to my tree? It'sss getting dark."

"Okay, Kaa."

Kaa laid out a seat made of coils so Frankie could get up the tree.

"Well, my dear Frankie, sssince you're going to live with me, you won't need thossse clothesss covering your beauty."

Frankie then took all of her clothes off with the exception of her bra and panties, which matched the picture on her shirt.

"Is that good, Kaa?"

"Jussst one more thing, my dear."

Kaa moved his tail over Frankie's bra and panties and removed them, leaving her fully naked.

"Better, Kaa?"

"Oh, yesss, Frankie. Now, look into my eyesss."

Frankie stared straight into Kaa's eyes and soon fell into a trance from his hypnosis.

"All those pretty colors..."

"They're very pretty, Frankie. But not asss much asss you are. Now to wrap you up in my coilsss."

Frankie stood completely still as Kaa moved his coils from her hips up to her shoulders.

"Your coils are so soft and cozy, Kaa."

"I'm glad you like them, Frankie. I can do more than wrap you in them. Let me ssshow you. But, firssst, let me remove those hairbandsss of yours."

"Yes, Kaa."

Kaa moved his tail over Frankie's hairbands and pulled them off.

Frankie yawned. "I feel so... sleepy."

"I'll take care of it, my dear Frankie."

Kaa created a staircase of coils for Frankie as she started sleepwalking off of the branch. She soon fell into a hammock of Kaa's coils and fell asleep. He then decided to take a look at his new redhead beauty.

"Sssleep peacefully asss I rock you back and forth on my hammock, my beautiful Frankie."

After a while, Kaa lifted Frankie up in the air and caught the top of her head with the tip of his tail. Kaa then moved in to kiss Frankie with his forked tongue wrapped around her tongue, pleasuring her. She soon woke up because of this.

"Hello, Kaa."

"Hello, Frankie, my dear. How do you feel?"

She yawned. "I still feel sleepy. Can I get to sleep?"

"I'll help you with that."

Kaa then slid Frankie into his coils and started up his hypnosis again.

Frankie yawned. "Good night, Kaa."

*PING!* Frankie was now in deep hypnosis.

"Good night, my sssweet Frankie. When you wake up in the morning, you will forget your old life and only know the jungle as your home, know me as your love and remember this night forever. Sssee you in the morning, sssweetie."

Frankie then fell fast asleep in Kaa's warm, cozy coils. He watched over Frankie and kept her snug for the whole night.

*The next morning*

"Wow, what a night. Now look at thisss beauty here. Ssshe'sss mine forever." Kaa thought to himself as he looked at his redhead beauty, Frankie.

Frankie started to wake up after a long night with Kaa. He moved in for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Kaa."

"Good morning, Frankie. How wasss lassst night?"

"It was amazing, Kaa."

"Well, you live here with me now, my sssweetie. Every day and night will be amazing."

Frankie smiled and planted a kiss on Kaa's forehead.

"I'm glad to be living with you, Kaa."


End file.
